Sibling Rivalry
by shatteredhero
Summary: Loki and his sister Octavia spend every morning together. Secerets about the supposedly happy ruling family of Asgard are exposed during these early morning moments. A younger sister, Olivia, who has her own agenda and many other truths come to light.
1. 1 Siblings

**(Okay so I'm sorry if you were reading my other stories but watching avengers really just killed it for me. On the bright side I haven't given up! Avengers gave me a great idea and the story you are about to read is the child of said idea. Please comment…I really need the support to continue. I really hope you enjoy!)**

My boots soundlessly padded down the hallway. It was early and the sun had not quite risen but there was just enough light to mark my way. I nodded to the guards as I reached the room. They didn't move or speak. I'd been here plenty of times and so I silently sliped into the room. I smiled, he was still asleep. I quietly tiptoed over and slipped into bed next to him. Sensing my presence he opened his eyes.

"Good morning Octavia." Loki's thin lips pulled into a smile.

"Good morning my dear brother," I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead, "And what are your plans for today?"

Loki sighed, "What have I done every day since Odin locked me away?" I frowned at him. He had been increasingly moody since his return from supposed death.

"You sit and read," I burst into a smile, "and you spend time with your favorite sister."

Loki grunted, "You're my only relative as far as this _family _is concerned." I let my smile drop. He was right. Thor and Olivia may be considered our siblings but the truth was that Loki and I were both adopted. Odin had taken us from our various home planets. Thor was Odin's real child, along with Olivia who had been born a few years back.

"Don't worry about it Octavia. Odin still favors you. I ruined my chance." Loki reassured me while stroking my hair. I smiled. Thor was a great brother but Loki was my favorite. He always knew what to say.

"Now will you please close your eyes? I need to get dressed."

I laughed, "Why dearest brother? Why do I need to close my eyes? We are related are we not?"

He sighed, "Just close your eyes." I obeyed and listened to the sounds around me while he changed. It was always dead silent in this wing of the palace. Since Thor had brought Loki back from exile, Odin had Loki locked up away from the rest of the family as punishment for the near destruction of Midguard.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yes." Loki stood at the edge of the bed, dressed in his usual armor.

I winked at him, "You look stunning." Loki looked me over and smirked. I didn't wear dresses like most Asgardian women. I always wore my black and purple armor. Mother hated it but she didn't want to press the issue.

Loki's eyes sparked with mischief, "I bet mother hates that you wear armor. Why hasn't she forced you to wear dresses yet?"

I shrugged, "Guess she doesn't want to turn me into another Olivia." Our youngest sibling, Olivia, had been mothers attempt at the perfect lady. It didn't work out. Instead they spoiled her rotten, to the point where even Thor would agree that she is a complete and total bitch.

Loki smiled before lying down on the couch. This was our daily ritual. I'd wake him up, he'd change, and then we'd lie down on the couch together. I walked over and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair. This part of our ritual had become increasingly inappropriate since I had recently grown to full woman hood but I didn't care. Loki was my brother and this is just what we did.

I felt something cold run down my cheek. I started silently crying. "I thought you were dead." My emotional breakdowns had lessened since Loki's return but I still had them. It had hurt to lose the only brother I really cared about. I had missed his blue green eyes staring into my amber ones, the way he would stroke my long brown hair, and how he was the only person on Asgard that had skin paler than mine. I had thought I had lost all that.

Loki stroked my cheek and whisper soothingly to me, "Shhh…it's okay Octavia…I'm here…shhh."

"When they told me you were…gone…I came in here…I sat on the bed for two days without moving. Eventually Thor had to haul me back to my room." I whimpered then whipped the tears from my face. I hated breakdowns. It was the one thing I truly despised about myself, the lack of control over my emotions.

"Are you okay now Octavia?" Loki asked. I nodded and he continued, "I think it's time for you to go. You'll be late for your training with Fandral."

"Thor said he was going to teach me today." I stated. Loki grimaced before gently shoving me off the couch. I stood up and nodded at him. We never say goodbye. It was too painful. It made me feel like I was losing him all over again. Without another word I left the room and made my way to the garden.

* * *

"Your late dear sister," Thor said with a huge grin on his face, "Where were you?"

I shrugged, "Visiting Loki…like I do every morning." Thor scowled. I knew he didn't like me seeing Loki but it was important to me so I went anyways.

"You know I don't approve of your visits Octavia."

"He is still our brother." I chided. Thor patted me on the head before locking me into a bear hug. I gasped for air when he let go. Sometimes I thought he purposely tried to squeeze the life out of me.

I looked around the garden. There weren't any targets set up. Great! It meant today was a sparring day and Thor was always so much fun.

Thor picked up his hammer, "Now dearest Octavia. We Spar."

I waved my hand and a full sized trident appeared in it. Unlike Loki, Odin had trusted me with a weapon made by my people. I had been born on a watery planet so a trident was my natural weapon of choice.

Thor lunged and the battle began. Thor would always win if the battle was based purely on strength but I had flexibility along with agility on my side so on rare occasions I would win. Today was not one of those days. I fought hard but after several minutes and the destruction of a good portion of the garden, Thor had me pinned under his hammer.

Thor smiled and extended a hand. I grabbed it, quickly pulling myself up. I surveyed the damage; we had destroyed several flowerbeds and tore a chunk out of the fountain.

"If Olivia ever saw this…" My voice trailed off just as Olivia rounded the corner. She was shorter than me with blue eyes and platinum blonde hair she always wore in some intricate hair style. She looked me over, taking in my flowing brown hair, amber eyes, pale skin, towering height, and overall male way of standing. She grimaced at my appearance and I thought for a moment she hadn't notice the destruction around us. I was wrong. Her eyes widened as she took in the destroyed garden.

"What have you two done!" She screamed, "I'm going to tell mother about this and…" She didn't get to finish her sentence. I snapped my fingers and sent everything back to its places. Flowers magically replanted themselves and the fountain instantly mended. I even sent a few flowers buzzing past her head. Olivia glared at me before promptly stalking off.

I turned to Thor and we laughed. "What are we going to do with that sister of ours?" Thor exclaimed.

I smirked, "Sometimes I think father made a mistake on who he locked up." This made Thor laugh even harder. After calming down, we embraced and went our separate ways.

Life at the palace could be quite pleasant…but only when Olivia wasn't around.

**(Okay I really hope you like it! I really want to continue this story but I'm still on the fence. Please leave feedback…it would really help. Thanks for reading!)**


	2. 2 The Note

**(Hey everybody so I guess chapter one was good cause here comes chapter two! Please let me know what you think. Comments and opinions really help! If you want to listen to music and read I suggest the song Foundry by: John Mackey. It's an instrumental song but the dark parts of the music remind me of Asgard and the rivalry between Thor and Loki as well as between Octavia and Olivia. Also the soft parts fit Octavia quite nicely. Enjoy!)**

I sat in my room twiddling my thumbs idly. It was noon and I had already finished training for the day. What was there to do? Go to the spa? Hell no. The spa was always full of rich women gossiping and exchanging fashion tips, gross. I had no desire to hear about who did what and how to paint daisies on my nails plus Olivia would undoubtedly be there. Situations involving rich snotty women AND Olivia, I generally try to avoid those.

I brushed the hair from my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. I would have hung out with Fandral but Thor had whisked him away on some far off adventure. The first time Thor had me train with Fandral I had absolutely hated him but that opinion had change. Though Fandral could be extremely egotistical he was energetic and kind. He could talk for hours but he was also a great listener. I liked Fandral. He was a good friend to have around.

I rolled over and sighed. All this thinking about what I could be doing wasn't going to help me actually do anything. I brought my head up slightly. 'There' I thought, looking at an empty plate on the dresser. I smiled. 'Why hadn't I thought of this before?' I wondered, 'I'll visit Cassandra in the kitchen.' With that I picked myself off the bed and hurried out of the room.

* * *

"Hi Cassandra!" I trilled into her left ear. Cassandra jumped, nearly dropping several plates she'd been washing.

She playfully swatted her dish towel at me, "Don't sneak up on my like that. I could break something." She grinned at me her blue eyes twinkling. She was petite with blue eyes and a dirty blonde pixie cut. She looked like a Midguardian elf when she smiled.

"Don't be silly," I said grabbing a dish towel of my own, "You never break a plate."

Cassie giggled, "Like you never break a nail." It was an inside joke. For some odd reason I could get beaten, tortured, and bludgeoned during battle but not once during a battle had I broken a nail. My nails would always walk away unscathed.

I smiled and started washing dishes alongside her. Cassandra was a kitchen maid in the palace but to me she's more. Cassandra is my best friend. We'd met one day when I saw Olivia ordering some of the staff around. She had been in a bad mood that day and decided to take her rage out on the servants. I couldn't stand it. It sickens me when people use their seniority to bitch at others. So I simply dismissed the staff and told Olivia to stuff it. After Olivia had stalked off a blonde haired kitchen maid told me thank you. I had smiled at her and asked what her name was. She told me her name was Cassandra, we then walked to the garden and talked for hours. Cassie and I have been friends ever since.

Cassandra studied my face. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just the day we met." I looked down at the dish, "and how Olivia would say this is beneath her, ya know…maids work." I imitated Olivia's disapproval face and we both started to crack up.

Suddenly there was a knock from the kitchen doorway. "Sister? I'm back." I twirled around to see my brother Thor beaming at me.

"Good Afternoon brother. Where have you been? Did you take Fandral with you? I couldn't find him earlier." I ran into my brothers warm embrace, Cassandra giggled behind me.

Thor ruffled my hair and smiled. "Why dearest sister, I was hunting with the warriors three," he raised an eyebrow, "Why so curious of Fandral's whereabouts?" Thor laughed. I loved my brother's laugh. It was deep and hearty and so full of life. I smiled. Cassandra and Thor had an ongoing joke about mine and Fandral's Relationship. In truth we were just friends but everyone loved to act like it was more than that.

"Never mind that dear brother, it would be far too complicated for your brain to handle." Thor patted me on the back.

"You always know how to take a joke little sister. Now if you don't mind I must be going. Father wants to see me." He turned and started to walk away before pausing. "oh I almost forgot. Fandral is waiting for you in the garden." He winked at me before continuing on his way.

Cassandra's tinkling laughter filled the room. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Oh..oh.." she gasped struggled speak through bouts of laughter, "oh….just go…ha ha…best not keep Fandral waiting." I shook my head at her. Why did everyone have to be so silly about Fandral and me? I thought about ignoring Thor's message and staying in the kitchen but decided it would be quite rude. Needless to say, I hurried out of the kitchen.

* * *

By now a good portion of the day had passed. The sun was just beginning to set and in this lighting Fandral looked gorgeous. The light highlighted his blonde hair, making it seem almost golden. I stood there staring at him from the bushes for a while. I felt quite silly. I wasn't crushing on Fandral…I was mearly…ah…admiring his beauty…cough…yeah…that's it. I blushed and proceeded to walk out of the bushes. Fandral smiled at me, gesturing for me to sit down next to him.

"The sunset is quite lovely today. Isn't it?" Fandral said. I nodded as I perched on the fountains edge.

"Breath taking," I smiled, "I missed you this morning."

Fandral looked down, "ah well…we must be respectful of Thor's wishes."

"I guess…I mean you ARE the one who usually helps me with my training…so I guess I understand where he's was coming from." Fandral gave me a small smile before staring back out at the sunset.

"If it's any consolation I missed you too. Thor is a great friend but…he doesn't talk to me like you do…he doesn't listen like you do either." We both chuckled at that last jab. He was right. Thor is a horrible listener.

The sun started sinking below the skyline and the stars began to rise. "It's getting late. I just wanted to see you before bed. You should get to your room." I nodded, slowly getting up from the ledge.

"Goodnight Fandral." I whispered.

"Goodnight Octavia."

By the time I got to my room everyone else was asleep. I had taken the long way back, strolling around the gardens for an hour before heading to my room. I quietly slipped inside, trying hard not to wake anyone sleeping in the rooms next door. I walked over to my dresser stripped off my clothes and pulled on a silk nightgown.

I surveyed the room, nothing had changed, no wait a minute…what was that? I strolled over to my desk, a note lay neatly folded atop it. 'What the?' I snatched up the note quickly looking it over.

It read: _how does Loki feel about you and Fandral? _I stared at the note, perplexed. 'what did it mean? Loki is my brother and Fandral my friend…who would come up with such an absurd idea. I looked at the note again and then I knew. At the bottom of the note, signed in perfectly scripted cursive, was an O.

A cursive O could only represent one person and it wasn't me. Somebody was up to something, that somebody could only be Olivia.

**(Yay! I'm really starting to enjoy writing this story. I know my description of the story isn't quite fitting the story much but it's just because I didn't know what to put for the summary. I promise to change the summary as soon as I get farther along in the story. If you're wondering if there will be something between Fandral and Octavia then your guess is as good as mine. I'm not quite sure where I want their relationship yet. I'm really enjoying developing the plot of this story, suggestions for the plot would be highly appreciated. I want to make a story that's fun for me to write and fun for you to read. Please let me know what you think!)**


	3. 3 A Few Words

**(Okay well here is chapter three. Sorry that it wasn't up as fast as the other but my internet was down and i had to find a hotspot to be able to post this. Anyway here is chapter three enjoy!)**

I woke up late, the hot sun burning my face, beckoning me to wake. Damn sun. I looked over to see the windows open. I grunted, one of the maids must have opened the curtains while I slept. Damn maid. I forced my feet to the floor and grudgingly dragged myself toward my dresser.

My room was quite expansive. A silver four poster bed with purple satin hangings sat in the middle of the room. To the beds left was a matching dresser and to the right was my own private library and desk. It was quite beautiful in a dark sort of way but the sunlight pouring in through the windows created an empty feeling, obscuring the shadows and fading its elegance.

I felt exactly like my room at the moment, intruded upon by an unwelcomed guest. I had been perfectly happy in my world of shadow before one little note burned a whole in the darkness. Damn Olivia.

I opened my dresser to see an assortment of dresses along with sevel sets of asgardian armor. I glance over the contents quickly selecting a sleeveless silk dress. I was in a bad mood and another scolding over attire would only enrage me, I decided to submit to my mother's wishes by wearing a dress. The dress was comfortable enough. The purple silk floated around me and being strapless there were no annoying metal straps to cut into my skin. Why asgardian women felt the need to adorn their dresses with uncomfortable metal was a complete mystery to me.

I looked myself over in the mirror before slipping on a pair of sandals and leaving the room. I needed to see Loki, immediately.

* * *

I glided into the room stopping just in front of the Loki. He was lounging on the couch reading. "Something the matter Octavia?" He asked without looking up.

I sighed before sitting down on the edge of the sofa, "Is it that obvious?"

Loki laughed, "My dear Octavia, You are wearing a dress….as I recall you saying, 'Princess Octavia NEVER wears a dress.' So obviously there must be something the matter." I smiled. Loki put the book down and stared at me. We waited in silence for several minutes. Waiting for me to begin.

"Loki…you don't…oh never mind…it's silly." But it wasn't silly at all. The note was from Octavia and Octavia always did things for a reason. Loki frowned.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing…" I stared into Loki's eyes, he didn't break my eye contact, "Fine. I found an encrypted note…well it was quite straight forward really but….I don't understand it."

Loki raised an eyebrow. This expression usually struck me as comical…but not today. "Who exactly was it from."

"Olivia." I spat the word as if it were poison. Loki grimaced.

"She must be up to something," He whispered to himself, "But what?"

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. Several times I tried to tell Loki what the note said but he refused. He said he didn't need to hear any of Olivia's nonsense, especially if it had to do with him. I got frustrated just sitting there. I had steam I needed to blow off.

I quickly stood up. "I am going to the garden." I announced. Loki seemed to relax at this statement for he quietly picked up his book and resumed reading. I promptly headed for the exit when Loki's words stopped me.

"Just be weary of Olivia…If her mind works anything like mine…well then she has something big planned for you." I nodded grimly then continued on my way.

* * *

The garden was quite lovely today, flowers blooming all around and the fountains bubbling with life. I wandered around for a while, simply clearing my head. Eventually I settled on the edge of a rather large fountain. The water bubbled behind me, soothing my aching mind. I stretched out along the ledge, the cold marble felt good against my skin. I closed my eyes. It was quite peaceful here…the only thing that would make it better would be…I snapped open my eyes when I heard a branch crack nearby.

"It's not polite to wake a sleeping princess." I said with a smile.

Fandral beamed at me, "What about those midgaurdian fairytales where they wake the princess with a kiss surely that would make up for the impoliteness of the deed?"

"Ah but you failed to kiss me so I'm afraid I'll have to order your execution." Fandral laughed and sat down next to me. His face loomed over mine, almost close enough to kiss…wait no…I didn't love Fandral. Love entitled marriage and marriage was something I never intended to be a part of. I closed my eyes trying to clear the silly thoughts from my mind. I couldn't love Fandral and I couldn't get married…it was too…dangerous. I had seen many men corrupted by chances at power. Marriage to me, the power that came with it, it was too dangerous to give away. No…I would not get married. I would stay single forever.

"Octavia?" I opened my eyes. Fandral was staring at me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Sorry…I was just thinking."

Fandral smiled, "you think too much."

I sat up and gasped theatrically. "And what am I _supposed_ to do? Sit around let _men_ order me around all day?"

We both giggled. The joke was quite fitting because I was not your typical woman. I rarely wore dresses, I learned how to fight, hell I even had my own thoughts and feelings. Most men were irked by my behavior, they had a vision of how a princess should act and I didn't fit the bill, but Fandral didn't care how I acted. I guess being friends with Sif for so long he was used to this kind of behavior.

"You look beautiful today." He whispered. I tried not to blush, I really tried but my female emotions got the better of me, I blushed. He was so sweet but…I couldn't.

I was jarred from my thoughts as unwanted feet made their way toward us. Olivia slipped around the corner, smiling her fake smile while her gold hair glittered in the sunlight.

"Good morning dearest sister." Her words spoke greeting but her glare spoke the truth. She turned to Fandral and her eyes sparkled. "Good morning Fandral." She said in a disgustingly flirtatious tone.

"Good morning Olivia…" Fandral said politely. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation by the way he continued to clench and unclench his fist.

As Usual Octavia paid no attention to the awkwardness and simply plowed right through to her point, "Father wants to see us Octavia." I sighed, getting up slowly.

"Fine." I said shortly. Olivia smiled before walking ahead to the throne room. Did that witch know how to ruin a moment or what?

* * *

The throne room was enormous, several metals combined to make beautiful columns and a domed ceiling, but I never really paid it any attention. The rooms demand for attention was always overshadowed by my father. King Odin sat on his throne, his reputation and presence drawing your attention more than even the most ornate column ever could. My father smiled at us. Few people ever saw Odin smile but those who did saw if frequently.

My sister bowed gracefully and spoke praises in a low whisper. I, never being one for formalities, simply yelled 'Hi daddy!' Olivia grimaced but father smiled. He never seemed to care about my informal way of doing things.

"Hello to you as well my daughters." We stood silently, waiting for the All-Father to continue. "You have both grown up beautifully. You have come of age and it is now time."

I thought he was going to start explaining our coming of age ceremonies, Thor and Loki had both gotten them so why wouldn't we? But the words he said next shattered all my thoughts, I completely forgot about the note, Fandral, and anything I thought the All-Father might have said.

"It is time for you to be married."

**(Well please let me know what you think. I had a little trouble writing this chapter but it might just be because I'm so preoccupied with the last week of school at the moment. I'm really excited about this twist in the plot and can't wait to write more. Please let me know what you think!)**


	4. 4 Drama and Love

**(Okay after weeks of waiting here is chapter four. Sorry for the long wait but I have limited internet in the summer.)**

"What?" I nearly screamed at the All-Father, "No, no, no, you know how important it was to me not to…father please?"

"Octavia please. You knew this would come one day." Odin said. I could detect the smallest hint of regret in his eyes.

I stood my ground, "No. I won't do it." My hands curled into tight fists. This can't be happening. I watched the compassion drain from my father's face as he took on the role of King.

"Octavia it is your duty as princess of this realm. You have one week to choose a husband or I shall choose one for you." Odin's expression told me the decision was final but I couldn't help but protest.

I begged, "Father please…"

"Enough! You are both dismissed." Odin snapped. The gaurds opened the doors and ushered us out. I buried my feeling deep inside, I would not cry in front of Olivia. I calmly started towards the far end of the castle.

"Going to see your dear Loki, sister?" Olivia called after me. I spun around, my eyes like daggers.

"What do you want Olivia?" I barked. Her lips contorted into a grotesque smile as she sauntered over to me.

"Power." She whispered in my ear.

"I-I don't understand. What does that have to do with me?" I crinkled my brow in confusion, why was she telling me this?

Olivia laughed, "You never were one for politics dear sister. Let's just say you have something I want." She laughed again as she wandered off towards the gardens. A thousand thoughts buzzed through my head yet none of them could decipher Olivia's words. I turned quickly and walked off towards Loki's chambers. I desperately needed to talk to him.

* * *

I lay with my head in Loki's lap as he stroked my hair trying to calm me down. The moment I had set foot in his room I had burst into tears. I could never keep my brave face on around him. After an hour of inaudible sounds he had finally been able to coax the information from me.

"Octavia, calm down and look at me." Loki pleaded. I nodded as I sat up and his green eyes met my tearstained ones.

"What am I to do brother?" I whispered. Loki grimaced.

"I'm afraid there is no way to change the all-fathers mind." He said bitterly, "But that's not what concerns me. Whatever Olivia is playing at…it doesn't sit well with me…I just can't imagine what it is she wants from you." Loki stood quietly and pulled me up from the couch. "Promise me you'll be careful?" he asked as he led me to the door.

"I promise." I whispered as he gently shoved me out of the room. I wandered around the empty halls, reflecting on our conversation. Loki was right. I couldn't find out any information by sitting around crying. I silently spun around and hurriedly made my way for the gardens.

* * *

_THUD! _I ran smack dab into somebody's chest and landed hard on the stones of the garden.

"I'm terribly sorry." I said as I tried to brush my hair out of my eyes. A hand reached down to help me up. I followed the hand all the way up to a face and when I could finally see I realized that the hand and face belonged to Fandral.

He laughed as he helped me up, "Perfectly alright, my lady. In fact I was just looking for you. I have some exciting news to tell you."

I smiled as I brushed the dirt from my clothes. We looked around for a place to sit and finally settled on a nice patch of grass in the shade of a weeping willow.

"What is it you wished to tell me?" I asked as I picked at a blade of grass.

"It's most exciting really. The All-Father has named me governor of one of our colonies in the outer realms. I'll have complete political control…" The rest of the conversation blurred out as the truth hit me like a blow from Thor's hammer. I knew exactly what I had that Olivia wanted. I had Fandral.

* * *

"Father?" Olivia called.

"Yes. Come in Olivia." Odin replied from the depths of his study. "What is it you want my daughter?"

"Well," Olivia said with a smirk, "I was just thinking. Octavia will never agree to marry. So why bother waiting a week to marry her off. Why not arrange the marriage now?"

"And I suppose you have a suitor in mind for her." Odin said without looking up.

'Oh yes I do' Olivia thought before speaking an evil smile forming on the inside, "Well she is adopted yes? And there is a certain prince she is rather fond of. A certain prince who you have been wanting to keep out of trouble. Well they are both adopted so why not marry her off to Loki? You could promise him that he'd be reinstated as part of the royal family…that should be at least enough to keep him from trying to take the throne again." Olivia let a small smile form on her lips as the All-Father considered the possibility.

"Normally," Odin said with a sigh, "I would never consider such a thing but….you have made quite an argument. I shall call her to me at once."

* * *

"Hello…Octavia?" Fandral exclaimed while waving his hand in front of my face.

"That's wonderful Fandral…" I whispered as a sinking feeling began to form in my stomach. It wasn't the realization of Olivia's motives but the realization that I really was in Love with Fandral and I didn't want him to leave me.

Fandral studied my face, "You don't want me to leave do you?"

Tears started to form and I tried to hold back but I couldn't. Years of emotion was pushing these tears forward and there was nothing I could do except let them slide down my cheeks. That's when Fandral did something rather unexpected. He whipped the tears from my face.

"Octavia," he whispered, "I have loved you for a very long time…but I never thought you felt the same way until now. Octavia…are you in love with me?"

I sighed and laid my head against his shoulder, "Yes Fandral…I am in love with you." He smiled down at me and cupped my face in his hands while brushing away the remainder of my tears.

"I love you too princess Octavia." He said as he pulled my face to his and we locked in a long passionate kiss. I smiled when we broke away. He pulled me closer to him and we sat for a long time.

"Excuse me." A guard suddenly appeared farther up the path. "The All-Father wishes to see you at once, princess."

**(Okay that all for now! Haha don't you just hate cliffhangers? Anyway I'm sorry for any grammar errors I didn't spend time fixing them cause I wanted to post this right away. I will try to go back and fix them later. Please let me know what you think and sorry for the long wait. XD)**


	5. 5 Dramatic Ends

**(okay gearing up for the finish. Enjoy.)**

I walked into the throne room and complete surprise crossed my face. Standing next to my father was my brother Loki. This made no sense; Loki was always bound to his room.

"Father what is…?" I started but Odin raised his hand to stop me.

"I'm sorry Octavia but we all knew you would never marry…so I have chosen a husband for you" Odin frowned. He seemed troubled by his decision.

I looked around but saw no one other than my brother, "Who?"

The all fathers single eye delivered the answer as it swiveled to his right. "NO!" I yelled in protest.

Odin stood up, "It is decided."

"But father…he is my brother…" I turned towards Loki, "Brother please?"

Loki looked down at the floor, "I'm sorry sister but I'm afraid I've been promised reinstatement of my title if I agree to this."

My eyes blurred with tears, my mind whirring for a way out. A million faces raced through my mind and finally found an answer. Fandral.

"Father I…"

Odin cut me off, "Enough! Octavia you may leave now."

"But?"

"Go." He commanded. I didn't need to be told another time. I ran from the room tears streaming down my face. I kept running until I reached the garden. I collapsed on the ground as my tears took me.

"Poor poor Octavia…" I looked up to see Olivia smiling down at me, her eyes full of ice.

A realization hit me, "You…YOU DID THIS!"

"Whatever do you mean dear sister?" I tried to reach for her…tried to strangle her perfect little neck but she simple walked away. Her ugly laugh ringing through the trees.

I looked up at the sky, the sun was just beginning to set, so I let my tears take me again.

It was late at night by the time I woke up but I didn't wake up naturally. Two strong arms pulled me from my sleep. I must have dozed off after crying.

"Octavia…what has happened to you?" a hand brushed the hair from my face and I looked up to see Fandral looking down at me.

"Olivia…" I whispered, "tricked my father into…I am to be married to Loki…my own brother…" I began to cry again. Fandral pulled me closer.

He then did something rather odd…he laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused.

"Oh Octavia…when Olivia asked for my hand in marriage I knew something was up…I went straight to the all-father…when he told me what was going on I was quite furious but I knew one way that could fix everything…the all-father agreed…we've been looking for you for an hour or so."

"How…? How could you…" I started to ask but Fandral put a finger to my lips and put his lips to my ear.

"Octavia," he whispered, "Will you marry me?"

I closed my eyes and smiled at him, "Yes."

**(Okay that's the end. I really hope you enjoy. Not a fabulous story but it was my first one. I hope to get better and better as I keep going. Thanks to all who read and commented. XD)**


End file.
